


Rare Magic

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-29
Updated: 2010-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He resisted, the first time she handed it to him and she couldn't find the right words, the ones that would take the fear from his eyes and push through his jester's armor.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rare Magic

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[het](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/het), [kink bingo](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/kink%20bingo), [xander/anya](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/xander/anya)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Xander/Anya

Rating: NC-17

Summary: _He resisted, the first time she handed it to him and she couldn't find the right words, the ones that would take the fear from his eyes and push through his jester's armor._

A/N: Written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://community.livejournal.com/kink_bingo/) prompt- _gags_ and because despite my adoration of all things Spander, I secretly want to be Anya and I want her to get her HEA.

  
When he pushes into her, she screams. It's a quiet scream, but it still counts. At least she thinks it still counts. What happens to a scream nobody hears? It's a Zen koan for the modern era.

This is why she bought the gag. He resisted, the first time she handed it to him and she couldn't find the right words, the ones that would take the fear from his eyes and push through his jester's armor. She had an overflow of words and he couldn't understand that she needed to dam the flow before she drowned.

He nips lightly at the tight buds of her nipples, teeth scraping and scoring the delicate flesh. Her back bows, pressing her breasts upward and silently begging for more. His lips close completely around one reddened nipple and she comes, a liquid rush that spills down his cock and dampens their thighs.

She can't remember why words are so hard for her. Most of her life has been spent in action, in doing _things_. Now she tries to be like everyone else, but their words confuse her and her words frighten them. Xander tries to explain, using yet more words that ebb and flow in the onrush of a life she worries is only half-lived.

He urges her onward, pumping faster and harder. She writhes beneath him, hands clutching convulsively at his sides. The ball gag stretches her mouth into a permanent scream and it all clogs in her throat; demands, orders, questions, pleas. Her mind, cloudy with the drugging sensation of orgasm, is free to analyze and interpret without her mouth getting in the way.

He doesn't understand that part. Xander would be lost without his words. They defend him and keep him from being lonely. She knows him so much better than he knows her and sometimes she wonders if it's meant to be that uneven.

He rises to his knees, dragging her body with him. She sits in his lap and their eyes lock. This is the part she loves, the one thing that's impossible without the gag. They connect.

No words to get in between them, no explanations to confuse or irritate them. It's just them, Xander and Anya, connecting with their bodies and their silences. It's the most peaceful moment she's ever experienced.

She loves it that he stays silent for this. His hips press upwards and he begins to rock, the head of his cock stroking her delicate walls. She feels precious to him, cared for, because he holds her and looks at her, really looks with all of himself.

Words would destroy that. They would take away the intensity and focus those dark brown eyes on something else. She would speak and the noise would shatter their concentration.

She rides him now, hips snapping to meet his thrusts. Her body shifts and his finger slides over her stiff clit. The tension in her belly tightens and then snaps as she comes, body suddenly loose and lax in his arms.

He lays her down, still teasing her clit, pushing her to let go one last time. Her legs shake and she pushes down on the bed with her heels. The words are finally, blessedly, gone. They're animal instinct now, rutting bodies desperate to reach that final peak.

Later, when the sweat on their bodies is dry and they're cuddled together, the words will come back. She'll take off the gag and he'll slide back into his armor forged by wisecracks and comebacks. They'll be themselves again, and that's okay. This type of magic is rare, even on a Hellmouth.  


__   
**Rare Magic**   



End file.
